The Dark Power
by DiGiTaL-dEvA
Summary: About a group of kids called Digital Heroes that fight digital monsters called Digimon and how one Digimon can take over 2 worlds.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon season 3 Episode 1 Bunnymon comes Alive  
  
Digimon digimon digimon The digi world needs you, From Agumon to Gabumon in digi tune, Tai and Matt best friends, Izzy and computers go together. Di Di Di Digimon Champions Digimon Ultimate Digimon Training and Rookie And also Baby form Di Di Di Digimon Di Di Di DIGIMON Sliding down with fire balls, burning out the town with style, Digimon Tamers on there way DIGI VOLUTION CARD ACTIVATE Di Di Di Digimon Champions Digimon Ultimate Digimon Training and Rookie And also Baby form Di Di Di Digimon Di Di Di DIGIMON  
  
DIGIMON  
  
The day started normal I would be late to school as usual and would fail on the test the teacher gave every morning to see if you were awake and it was the same every morning. This time I was dreaming of Digimon. "No Bunnymon Digi Modify Hyper Speed Activate" Said Terri. "Right on Terri, Bunny blaster" Answered Bunnymon. "Kotemon get that some called digimon.. Digi Modify Agumon's frozen wing Activate" Said Nick. "How about frozen wing topped of with Hot Head" Shouted Kotemon. "Terri wake up it's class time not bed time" Said Mrs Fujiama. "Oh Bunnymon, Bunny Blaster" Laughed Kelly. "Sit outside now and don't come in till I say so now go please" Said Mrs Fujiama. "Ok Mrs Fujiama" Answered Terri. The whole class laughed as Terri made her way to the door. When she got out side she sat down and started to draw a picture of her own Digimon called Bunnymon which had the spitting image of Terriermon and Lopmon. Her attacks are Bunny ear slash, Bunny Blaster, Bunny Crusher, Crest power: Forgiveness, Love cheeks and Tail slash. Her Tamer of cause would be Terri with a Black D-Power and the crest of Forgiveness. Well before I could start to draw Bunnymon's Champion form Mrs Fujiama came out and had a go at me. "Terri break time you can write me an apology now get inside the class room and sit in your seat" Said Mrs Fujiama. "How do I always get myself into these things" Whispered Terri to herself.  
  
"Hey you better hurray up or Mrs Fujiama will make you do it at dinner time break" Said Jerry. As Jerry turned round Terri noticed she had a D-power it was yellow. "Hey Jerry you're a Digimon Tamer aren't you because I can see your D-Power in your pocket" Said Terri. "Yes I am so is Takato, Rika, Kenta, Ryo, Kazu, Henry, Suzie and Niall" Answered Jerry. "Arrh I'm going to be late to the digimon card match between me and Kazu" Said Terri to herself. "Wow what's that hey the D-Power it's got like a little compos on it and it's pointing to that fog over there" Said Terri. Terri went through an ally through a tunnel with lots of nasty smells and down a ladder that was left there. Then suddenly out of the fog walked a small creature that happened to look like the picture Terri drawn of her own digimon Bunnymon. "Hello I'm Bunnymon and I'm looking for my Tamer Terri do you know where I can find her" Said Bunnymon. "Well I'm standing right in front of you Bunnymon" Answered Terri. BOOM........... BANG..........VOOM. "Hello Bunnymon first it was fighting every one now its humans you're weaker than I thought.. Double Impact" Shouted Beelzemon.  
  
To Be Continued........................... Will Terri ever see daylight again and will Bunnymon be able to stop Beelzemon and will the Tamers make it on time. FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS. 


	2. episode 2

Digimon Season 3 Episode 3 Wanted Dead or Alive  
  
LAST TIME ON DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS Terri and Bunnymon are in trouble, so Bunnymon was going to fight until a bunch of Tamers and there Digimon came to protect them since Terri was not so familiar with how the Digimon work, then nobody knows how but Rika and Renamon's bond was so strong and loving that they Bio Merged together to become one Digimon called Sakuyamon. Will Sakuyamon be able to stop the Evil Digimon Beelzemon? Digimon theme Digimon digimon digimon The digi world needs you, From Agumon to Gabumon in digi tune, Tai and Matt best friends, Izzy and computers go together. Di Di Di Digimon Champions Digimon Ultimate Digimon Training and Rookie And also Baby form Di Di Di Digimon Di Di Di DIGIMON Sliding down with fire balls, burning out the town with style, Digimon Tamers on there way DIGI VOLUTION CARD ACTIVATE Di Di Di Digimon Champions Digimon Ultimate Digimon Training and Rookie And also Baby form Di Di Di Digimon Di Di Di DIGIMON  
  
DIGIMON  
  
PRESENT DAY "Bio Merge Activate" Rika said. Renamon Bio Merge to...... Sakuyamon. "Wow cool, but where's Rika gone then" Said Henry. "She's became one with that Digimon Renamon, she's Bio Merged" Said Terri. "Correct Terri, for someone who loves Digimon but doesn't know how they work quite well" Answered Sakuyamon. "Have you got Modify cards Terri?" "Well of course I have I'm a tamer aren't I so yes, why" Answered Terri. "Well Modify the Digivolution card then Terri" Said Sakuyamon. "OK Sakuyamon. Let's go Bunnymon" Shouted Terri. Digi Modify....... Digivolution card Activate. Di Digimon Rookies Di Digimon DIGIVOLUTION... Bunnymon Digivolve to............. Di Digimon Di CHAMPION FORM... Garugomon. "Wow can she do that that means I can to" Said Jerry. Digi Modify............. Digivolution card Activate. Di Digimon Rookies Di Digimon DIGIVOLUTION... Elecmon Digivolve to................ Di Digimon Di Digimon CHAMPION FORM... Leomon "Cool" Said Jerry. "You think that's cool then wait till you see this, Fist of the Beast King" Shouted Leomon. "And this, Bunny Pellets" Shouted Garugomon. "Let's go Guilmon" Said Takato. Digi Modify.................. Agumon's Frozen Wing Activate "How about Frozen Wing" Shouted Guilmon. "Garugomon Di Digivolve and quick" Said Terri to Garugomon. "I can't unless you use the Di Digivolve card" Answered Garugomon. "OK" Said Terri. Digi Modify............ Di Digivolve card Activate. Garugomon Di Digivolve to........ ROOKIE FORM Bunnymon. "Now it's time to Bio Merge lets go Bunnymon, Bio Merge Activate" Said Terri. "OK" Answered Bunnymon. Bunnymon Bio Merge to............ Di Digimon Rookie Form BIO MERGE ACTIVATE Sensariamon.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....................... Wow cool even though Terri and Bunnymon have only none each other for only a short amount of time they were able to Bio Merge. Will Sensariamon and Sakuyamon be able to stop Beelzemon or will they be gone as far as we no it FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS..... 


End file.
